


Chain of Flowers [PODFIC]

by bessyboo



Category: DCU
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The chains of flowers are fragile things, they break in time<br/>But the chains of love are the chains of love, are the chains that bind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chain of Flowers [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chain of Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5343) by sionnain. 



> Runs 7:28. Cover art & podbook compiled by me. Intro music is "Good Old Days", outro music is "The Mirror", both from the _Dark Angel Season 1 Soundtrack_.

**MP3 [5.42MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/Chain%20of%20Flowers.mp3) (right-click/save as)  
 **Audiobook (M4B) [7.31MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Podbooks/Chain%20of%20Flowers.m4b) (right-click/save as)

**Author's Note:**

> This was made the day after [my cat died](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/76821.html). I was feeling sad (obviously), and I thought, "a sad podfic would be a great way to work through some of my feelings". And this fic off my "possible potential podfic list" seemed perfect. And then, coincidentally, right before I was going to make it, [reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/) posted a version of it done by her XD But I am firmly of the belief that Multiple Versions Are Cool, and I was already kind of in the mindset to do this one, so I went ahead with it.
> 
> It's only being posted now, despite how short it is, because it was actually kind of hard for me to go back and edit, emotionally speaking, since it's full of these strong associations for me now. Which is okay, I think, frankly, for the fic, because this is not a happy tiems yey fic. Kind of even a little. It's dark, and it's creepy, and I hope that I was able to convey all the emotions I was feeling at the time in my reading of it.
> 
> I actually went back and listened to Reena's version after I finished editing mine, and I think there are some interesting differences. (And also I realized I probably pronounced [sionnain](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sionnain/)'s name wrong >.
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/77378.html) at my LiveJournal.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Chain of Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/322977) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)




End file.
